We Need Each Other
by MrsBethanyBass
Summary: Set after 2x13 Chuck gets kidnapped and Blair is determined to find him and bring him home again. HAS A HAPPY EVER CHAIR AFTER ENDING
1. Chapter 1

`You're an embarrassment of a son... purple again Charles?'

His father's words rang in his head over and over again. Then he stirred and opened his eyes. He felt a small hand gently placed on his side. He rolled over to see the person whose hand on his side belonged to. Of course it was no other than Blair Waldorf. Looking more beautiful than ever in her golden bridesmaid dress. Wait bridesmaids dress? Oh crap I've walked in and dragged Blair away from her own mothers wedding. Chuck thought to himself. He knew that Eleanor disliked him. She always thought that he `brought out the worst in her' which wasn't a total lie he did but there was more about her that gave him the idea that she wanted him out of the picture... for good. He got up and found a piece of paper then grabbed a pen and scrawled:

I'm sorry for everything.

You deserve much better

Don't come looking for me

-Chuck

Then he laid the piece of paper on the pillow next to her, brushed his hand across her smooth pore less face and was about to head for the door when he felt how cold she was. He tugged the blue undercover from under her legs and was just about to place it over her when he noticed that her gold heels were still on. After their hug they both collapsed onto the bed and he dozed off in the arms of the one girl he loved, he always had and he always would. Nothing would stop that. He unbuckled the two small, fiddly buckles that rested around her ankles and then slipped them off and placed them onto the floor. Then he picked up the undercover and placed it over her, kissed her hair and tip-toed out the door. The last thing he wanted was for her to wake now.

When he was in the hallway he heard people laughing and chatting downstairs. The wedding party was still going on. The chances of him sneaking out unnoticed were very slim. But still he would try it. He tip-toed down the staircase. When he heard Eleanor's voice.

"Oh has Blair finally decided to re-join us?" she barked "I'll go and check" Aaron replied. There was a hint of worry in his voice. He was probably already terrified of his new step-mom.

Aaron stepped out of the dining room and spotted Chuck trying to sneak out. "Um hi" Aaron finally came up with. Chuck turned around to face him "hi" he murmured "I'm urm Aaron. Blair's new stepbrother" Aaron announced "yeah I know. I'm Chuck Serena's step-brother" Chuck replied "hey Aaron. Think you could do me a favour?" Chuck asked "urm yeah sure" Aaron replied. He sounded scared of Chuck too. Chuck took a few steps towards Aaron "look after her for me please. Protect her. She's gonna be really upset when she wakes up again. Be a big brother. And don't let anyone break her heart" Chuck agonised "ok wait why?" Aaron suddenly asked curiously. He could see the pain in Chuck's eyes. He could've swore he saw a tear forming in the corner of Chuck's eye before Chuck blinked it away and answered Aaron's question "because I'm not gonna be around for a while so I can't protect her" then Chuck began to walk away again but stopped when he heard Aarons voice again "wait where are you going?" "I'm not sure. Oh yeah and Aaron tell her that... I love her too. And I'm going away to protect her" Chuck replied as he walked away "ok I will" Aaron replied as he watched Chuck walk off. Chuck knew that he had to leave because he was slowly killing himself and he wouldn't kill Blair too. If he couldn't save himself then he'd definitely save her.


	2. Needing Him

Omg thank you all sooo much for your reviews and adding my story to your favourites. New chapter will be up soon I just have sooo much coursework it's not even funny. Xoxo

"Serena have you seen Chuck?!!!" Blair asked as she ran straight up to her blonde and now very tanned BFF. "No why B what's going on?" the blonde asked "when did you last see him?" Blair questioned "urm I'm not sure the funeral I think B seriously what's wrong?" Serena asked now worried "at the funeral party I told Chuck I love him and then he ran away. Then at my mother's wedding he came back. We hugged and fell asleep together. When I woke up I found a note saying that I deserve much better and that I shouldn't come looking for him. Now he won't answer any of my calls or texts and he's not at the palace anymore" Blair replied "oh urm ok well you know B if he told you not to come looking for him and he's not answering your calls then maybe he doesn't wanna be found and I'm sure he'll turn up in a few days" Serena suggested trying her hardest to keep her best friend calm "yeah your probably right S like when he went to Monaco and Prague he came back. But I've never seen him this upset before" Blair said tears now streaming down her face. Serena pulled Blair into a tight hug "well urm ok if he doesn't show tomorrow then I'll help you look for him. Ok?" Serena proposed "ok" Blair replied pulling out of their hug and drying her eyes. Before walking off.

Blair never finished school that day. She went home. But when she came through the door she saw something that she didn't expect to see. Aaron. He was sat with Cyrus talking about something that Blair couldn't quite make out. The second Aaron spotted Blair got up and walked towards her "Blair can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked as he strode slowly towards her "urm yeah sure" Blair sniffled. When they entered the dining room Aaron sat Blair down "are you ok Blair? Is it something to do with Chuck?" he asked taking a seat himself "no well urm yeah but I'm ok" Blair lied "Blair there's something I never told you. The night of the wedding Chuck came down stairs and was about to leave when I saw him. He said some things I didn't understand" Aaron confessed "what did he say?" Blair questioned "he asked me to look after you for him. Protect you. He said that you'd be really upset when you would wake up again. He told me to be a big brother. And not to let anyone break your heart. I asked him why and he looked as though he was about to cry and then he said that he wasn't gonna be around for a while so he wouldn't be able to protect you" Aaron stopped when Blair began to silently sob. He looked up at her before he continued. "I asked him where he was going and he told me that he wasn't sure and to tell you that... he loves you too. And he's going away to protect you" Blair looked up at Aaron. "He... he said he l-l-l loves me?" she whimpered "yes" Aaron replied a smile forming on his face "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you before" he finished. Blair took Aaron's hand "it's ok" she replied with a smile on her face. Then she stood up and exited the room.

That night when Eleanor called Blair to come down for dinner she didn't come down. When Dorota went upstairs to see if she could get Blair to come down she didn't come down. So they all decided to leave her be and decided to watch the T.V for a bit. At about 10:30pm Blair came down the stairs wearing a green sweater, dark blue skinny jeans, her red coat and a pair of brown Ugg boots. Eleanor heard her "Blair come in here a minute please" Eleanor ordered. Blair did as she was told "yes mother" Blair replied "going somewhere?" Eleanor enquired "yes. To Serena's. I'm gonna see if she's heard from Chuck" Blair stated "honestly Blair I don't know why you bother with that Boy" Eleanor said "because he needs me mother and I..." Blair was cut off by her mother's voice "he doesn't need you Blair he told you not to come looking for him didn't he? So I suggest that you just give up on him and concentrate on your school work otherwise you'll never get into Yale" Eleanor said sharply. "Eleanor" Cyrus said sternly "no Cyrus she has to grow up. She needs to realise that she isn't in a fairy tale, she needs to learn that he won't be coming back anytime soon he told Aaron so and she can do so much better than him. If you ask me he's a waste of space" Eleanor butted in again. Blair had really had enough she could take it when Eleanor said mean things about her or Nate or Serena but not Chuck "that's enough mother!!!!" Blair shouted. Eleanor rose to her feet "don't you dare take that tone of voice with me young lady" Eleanor shouted back "I'll do whatever I like!!! Who knows what kind of danger Chuck could get himself into. He needs me mother!!!" Blair shouted back "when are you going to get it through your little head Blair. HE LEFT YOU!!!" Eleanor shrieked "because he was depressed! And I would go to the end of the earth to find him and bring him back to me if I had to. I have hardly slept or eaten because I've been so worried about him! He could be lying in a ditch somewhere dead and I wouldn't even know!!! And for your information that waste of space as you call him just so happens to be the man I love and who loves me! And if you can't appreciate that then fine!!!" Blair screamed at her mother "huh love you know nothing about love your a child Blair" Eleanor laughed. "Oh I'm surprised you even know how old I am!!!!" Blair shouted "and what is that supposed to mean?" Eleanor asked "you have never met a single one of my teachers and you frequently forget my birthday. Dorota has to sign my permission slips!!!" Blair yelled "oh please stop being so dramatic!" Eleanor yelled back "I'm not being dramatic I'm being truthful mother! Dorota is more of a mother to me than you'll ever be!!!" Blair screamed "I've given you everything you've ever wanted Blair! When you're a mother you'll do the same. You can't fight it!!!" Eleanor screamed "I will fight until my last dying breath because becoming someone like you would be something I would hate about myself! I would rather give my kids up for adoption than end up like you!!!" Blair screamed. Eleanor looked shocked "now I'm going to find Chuck!!!" Blair screamed as she turned away from her mother and began to head for the elevator. "Blair Cornelia Waldorf if you walk away from me now then you will never step foot in here EVER AGAIN!!!" Eleanor shouted. Blair turned around and ran upstairs to her bedroom. Dorota had seen the whole argument along with Aaron and Cyrus and ran after Blair.

When Dorota entered Blair's room she expected to find her lay flat across her bed crying. What she saw instead was Blair shouting various words that Dorota didn't yet know the meaning of. But judging from the anger in Blair's voice Dorota was pretty sure that they were not nice words. Dorota stood in the door as Blair pulled open her drawers and pulled various items of lingerie out then walked over to her bed and threw them in her pink suitcase. "Miss. Blair I think you need to calm down" Dorota said softly "no I don't!!! I need to find Chuck Dorota!!!" Blair almost shouted at her maid. "Look I just need to know he's ok" she then continued in a softer tone "ok. You want help pack?" Dorota asked "yes please Dorota" Blair said. Dorota walked in the door and began packing for Blair whilst Blair took out her phone and held down the number 2. After about 5 rings it went onto Chuck's answering machine "it's Chuck leave a message and I might listen to it" Blair sighed then spoke "Chuck I know you told me not to come looking for you but I can't help it. I love you. I need to know you're safe. Call me please"

Chuck Bass opened his eyes. His back hurt. His arms hurt, his legs hurt, his head hurt. He hurt all over. "Oh sleeping beauty's awake is she?" came a stern voice from the other side of the room. Chuck looked up to find Reuben sat on a wooden chair with a baseball bat in his hands. Chuck would've normally said something back but because this man had already tied him to a chair and beaten him up with a baseball bat 5 times since he'd been here so he thought otherwise. Instead he tried to untie his hands. "It won't work princess" Reuben laughed "look I've already told you. I don't know what you want me for. I've not got anything that you need" Chuck pleaded "hmm you see that's where you're wrong. Before your Daddy died he was giving us money to keep hush-hush about a little incident that happened a few years back" Reuben said tightening his grip on the baseball bat "what incident?" Chuck inquired "in 87 your Daddy bought a building in Midtown to covert to condos. The market crashed and he couldn't raise funds to complete it. A few weeks later that building burned down" Reuben said "wait that was an accident" Chuck answered "is that what your Daddy told you?" Reuben asked "yeah" Chuck admitted "did he tell you about the guy who..." Reuben was cut off by Chuck answering his question for him "died? Yeah I heard about that" Chuck admitted looking at the floor "well he was in the middle of paying us when he got hit by that car" Reuben explained "wait in the middle of paying you? How much" Chuck asked looking up "$4 million" Reuben responded "$4 million?" Chuck stammered "yeah and we only got 2 ½ of it so your gonna have to get it us" Reuben continued "I...I can't my Dad won't give me the code for my bank account. He always thought I'd spend it at once" Chuck admitted. He felt like a child. And he didn't like it. "Aww well then looks like you won't be going home anytime soon. Until we have our money you're going nowhere sunshine" Reuben smirked then he got up from his chair and hit Chuck across the face with the baseball bat until Chuck blacked out....

Review guys PLEASE???

Xoxo


	3. Ransom for a Bass

Omg thank you all sooo much for your reviews and adding my story to your favourites. i love you all sooo much. so i'm thinking one more chapter after this one??

Review guys PLEASE???

Xoxo

"Chuck? Chuck? Chuck? Where are you?" Blair called out as she ran through the streets in her long red coat and black high heels. It was raining heavily and she didn't have an umbrella so she was soaked. Her teeth were chattering but she really didn't care all she cared about at the minute was finding Chuck. She came across a dark alley so she decided to go down there "Chuck? Chuck? Where are you?" she shouted as she ran. She was crying now. The alleyway finished and she came across a person lying face down in a ditch. She ran over to them and turned them over. She gasped in horror as she saw who it was. Chuck.

Blair suddenly jerked awake and sat up in bed. She looked over at the clock it was 2:33 am. "Oh thank God. It was just a dream" Blair said to herself. She put her head in her hands to stop them from shaking before lifting her head back up. She looked around the room and began to cry. _Last night after her argument with her mother Blair had packed her things and gone to the only place she knew she'd be welcome. Chuck's suite. He'd given her a spare key a few months ago so after leaving the penthouse she hailed a taxi and headed to the palace. She placed the key in the lock and turned it. A seductive smile crept across her face and for a moment she forgot that Chuck was missing. She opened the door and stepped in before it hit her and knocked the smirk off of her face. It looked like it had been ransacked. All of his draws were wide open. Scotch glasses shattered on the floor, all of his ornaments were knocked over and his mother's picture was on the floor along with another one. And to top it all off the room stunk of scotch. She closed the door and placed all of her bags against it. Then she set to work. She picked up the remains of the scotch glasses and wrapped them in an old newspaper she found on the table. Then she picked up all of his ornaments that weren't smashed and wrapped the ones that were in some more newspaper. Then she picked up all of his clothes and put them in a black bin bag. (She would tell the maids to wash them later) and placed them over by the door. Then she found a vacuum cleaner and began to vacuum the floor. When she was finished she picked up his photograph of his mother and the other frame. She gasped then smiled when she saw what it was. It was that day when she, Serena, Chuck and Nate all went to get their photographs done. It was the one where Chuck was caressing Blair. She couldn't believe that he'd kept it. She ran her fingers across his face. The glass was cold but for a moment it felt like she was touching his face. She felt a tear run down her face and decided that it was enough reminiscing and so she placed both of the photos back on his dresser. She then walked back over to the door and picked her suitcases up and took them over to his bed. There she pulled out her new Prada perfume and sprayed it around the room. When she had finished she went over to his mini bar and found a half empty bottle of scotch and a glass. She poured the amber liquid into a glass and brought it up to her nose. She inhaled the sweet and bitter delicious Chuck Bass scent before downing the glass and going to bed._

"Oh Chuck why won't you just call me and let me know you're ok?" Blair sobbed.

Chuck woke up still tied to the chair. His face now felt all puffed up and he knew he had at least one black eye. Then it hit him. He knew how he could get out of this mess. He looked up and saw a different man this time. His name was Reilly. He wasn't as fat as Reuben but he was muscleier "Reilly?" Chuck said weakly he hadn't had anything to eat in two days and even then it was only a piece of bread from one of Reuben's sandwiches "yeah?" Reilly replied not even looking up from the laptop perched on his knees "I know how I can get you your money" Chuck said weakly "Reu said you said you couldn't" Reilly said "I can't but my friend can" Chuck spoke up "but can I have some food first?" Chuck asked. Reilly stood up and grabbed a bottle of water and a sandwich from his bag and placed them on the floor. Then he went up behind Chuck and untied his hands "there" Reilly said before going back to his seat Chuck lunged forward and grabbed the food and water.

It was 10:30am and Blair couldn't get back to sleep after her nightmare. So she was now sat on the couch with Chuck's baby pink shirt, his fish sweater and his red silk pyjama bottoms on. The news was on but Blair wasn't paying any attention to it. Instead she was smelling his sweater. She loved his scent. It was sweet yet sour and smelt of cigars and scotch. Suddenly her phone lit up and began playing `I'm a slave' by Britney Spears. Blair grabbed the phone and looked at the caller id. When she saw it was Chuck's number she immediately hit the `accept' button "Chuck?!!!" Blair screamed "Blair. Are you ok?" Chuck asked "yes, yes I'm fine oh my God Chuck I've been so worried about you, you have no idea. I had this huge fight with my mother about you and so now I'm in your suite looking like a loon in your baby pink shirt, fish sweater and red silk pyjama bottoms" Blair announced. Chuck chuckled "well it sounds like someones having fun" he joked "not really I miss you. When are you coming home?" Blair asked "soon. Look Blair I need you to do me a huge favour ok?" Chuck asked "ok" Blair replied "I need you to go to Serena's and into my father's study ok? Once there you need to go to that big blue safe in the corner. The combination is 8-7-69. Then you need to find a piece of paper with my bank account number on. Then you need to go to the main bank on 72nd and ask to see Derek. When you meet him give him the bank account sheet of paper, tell him that your Miss. Waldorf and ask for $2 ½ million dollars for Mr. Charles Bass. Then when he gives it to you follow him out the back where they'll be a limo waiting. Get in it. It'll take you to an old art studio in Brooklyn. Go down to the basement and I'll meet you there in 3 ½ hours ok? You got all that?" Chuck asked "urm yeah. Chuck what's going on?" Blair asked. "I'll explain when I see you. Oh and Blair, be careful ok?" Chuck asked "ok I will I'll see you soon yeah?" Blair asked "yeah" Chuck replied "come on rich boy stop talking to your slut. You'll have plenty of time to do that later" Reuben shouted "wait Chuck who is that?" Blair asked "no one I have to bye" Chuck said before he ended the call and the line went dead. Chuck turned to face Reuben and Reilly "it's done" he said "good" Reuben and Reilly said together.

Blair did exactly as Chuck told her to; she went into the study and typed in the code, then she found the papers, she went to the bank and met Derek. He gave her the $2 ½ million and she followed him out the back and got in the limo. Now she was on her way to Brooklyn to meet Chuck. She couldn't help but wonder who that guy was on the other end of the phone. Suddenly the limo came to a halt "were here Miss. Waldorf" Arthur said "ok Arthur thank you. Hey Arthur do me a favour. If I'm not out in 20 minutes call the cops ok?" Blair asked "ok Miss. Waldorf" Arthur replied. Then Blair got out of the limo and inside the building. It was old and dusty and smelt awful. Blair just hoped it'd smell nicer in the basement. She found a staircase and walked down it. It was silent and dark so she called out "hello. Is anybody here? Hello" she then found a small dark room and walked into it. There were two men stood with their back to her so she called out again "hello" one of the men turned around "hello. Are you a Miss. Waldorf?" he asked "yes" she replied. She was shaking. It was so cold down here. "do you have the money?" the man asked "yes" Blair replied. She took the bag off of her shoulder and threw it to him "do you know where Chuck Bass is?" she asked. Then the other man turned around and stepped to the side so Blair could see what she was after. His hands were tied to a chair and he had his head down. She took a step closer to him and his head shot up. She gasped when she saw his face. He had a busted lip, two black eyes and cuts and bruises all over his face. She instantly ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry. He put his head on her shoulder and tried to sooth her. "Shh it's ok" Chuck soothed "Oh my God what the hell happened to you?" Blair asked him "nothing" he replied. Blair's head shot round to see the two tall men counting the money. She turned her head back to Chuck "did they do this to you?" she asked him in a whisper "yeah" Chuck muttered. Blair began to cry again "shh shh it's ok Blair, its ok. I'm ok now" Chuck soothed. When Reilly and Reuben had finished counting their money Chuck spoke "is it all there?" he asked "yeah" Reuben said in a stern voice "so can we go now?" Chuck asked "yeah I don't see why not" Reilly said. Then he walked over to Chuck and Blair and untied the rope holding Chuck's hands together. Chuck stood up and he and Blair began to walk away "I'd watch that one if I were you Bass. She's got a nice ass" Reuben called as they headed for the door. Chuck flipped and punched Reuben square in the face. Blair screamed and Reuben brought a hand up to his bloodstained nose. "Oh your gonna pay for that Bass" Reuben shouted. Reilly grabbed Chuck and Reuben grabbed his discarded baseball bat. Blair screamed "shut up slut!!!" Reilly yelled as Reuben hit Chuck in his stomach. Chuck grunted and Blair tried to run over to him. Reuben lifted the bat up to Blair's face. "Don't you touch her!!!" Chuck shouted. Reuben smirked and turned his attention back to Chuck. Then he hit Chuck in his stomach again. Chuck doubled over in pain. "STOP IT!!! Stop it now!!!" Blair screeched. Reuben ignored Blair and continued to hit Chuck. Suddenly Chuck fell to his knees and Blair ran over to him and knelt down. She was about to touch his face when Reilly lifted her up and pulled her to the side. She shouted for him to let go of her but instead he pinned her arms to her sides. "Get off of her NOW!!!" Chuck shouted weakly. Reuben put the baseball bat down and lifted Chuck's chin up with his hand. "You didn't say please" Reuben smirked. Then he punched Chuck square in the face. Chuck fell to the floor and Blair managed to squirm out of Reilly's firm grasp. She ran over to Chuck and placed her hand on his face. Chuck opened his eyes and looked at Blair. Suddenly 10 armed police men came through the door and Blair remembered what she'd told Arthur to do. "Police!!! Put you're where we can see them!!!" the first policeman shouted. Blair, Chuck, Reuben and Reilly all raised their hands....


	4. Explanations

Hey guys I am so so so sorry that I took forever to get this chapter up. It took me forever to write and I don't know why lol. Anyway then I was ill and I had loads of coursework so I never got any time to finish it. Anyway here it is. BTW the next chapter will be the last.

Thank you so so so so much for everyone who has added me to their favourites and who's reviewed. So thank you all so much I love you guys.

Blair sat in a small grey room. There was a table and two chairs opposite her. On the table was a tape recorder. She was cold and scared. She wanted to see Chuck again. After the police found them. They arrested Reilly and Reuben and took Blair and Chuck to the hospital. After Blair had been seen to she was escorted by a nurse to a small room for questioning. Blair was glad that she wasn't in a police station. She didn't like them, they scared her. She had only ever been in a police station three times in her entire life: Twice bailing Serena out and once bailing Chuck out. Suddenly the door opened and two policemen walked through it and sat down in the two opposite chairs. One of the policemen smiled at her. She smiled back. One of them leaned over and turned the tape recorder on "Hello I'm Sergeant Phil Smith" the smiling policeman introduced "I'm Sergeant Moore" the other policeman introduced. "When can I see Chuck?" Blair asked "Mr. Bass has just is still being attended to and is going to be questioned and after that you may see him" Sergeant Moore informed her. "is he... is he ok?" Blair asked worried "yes he's fine Miss. Waldorf. Just got a few cuts and scratches and a broken arm, but that's it" Sergeant Smith said with a smile. "A broken arm?!!!!" Blair wanted to scream but didn't instead she replied with an "ok". "Now Miss. Waldorf we just want to ask you a few questions about the incident" Sergeant Moore said...

"So Mr. Bass, could you explain for the benefit of the tape how you came to be in _Brooklyn's finest art_ strapped to a chair and beaten with a baseball bat?" a policeman asked "when can I see Blair?" Chuck asked "as soon as you both have been questioned" a policewoman replied "is she alright?" Chuck asked "yes, shes fine. She's just asking for you" the first policeman informed Chuck. "So what happened?" the policeman asked. "Well after my father's funeral, I went home, got smashed then went to Blair's. We fell asleep and then I woke up and left her. I went back to my suite at the palace. Got smashed some more and fell asleep, the next thing I know these guys have smashed into my room, ransacked the place and are pulling me out of my bed and telling me to get dressed. Then they bundle me into the boot of some car, drive me to the old gallery, strap me to a chair and beat the crap out of me!!!!" Chuck explained "then what happened?" the policeman asked "well then they told me that my father was paying them to keep quiet about some building that burned down in 87. Trouble was my dad died right in the middle of the pay out and they wanted all of the money. I couldn't get it because I didn't know my account number but Blair could if she went into my father's study and..." Chuck was cut off by the policewoman asking "they were black mailing you?" Chuck nodded "could you please say yes or no for the tape?" the policeman asked "yes they were blackmailing me. Or holding me hostage, however you want to put it" Chuck said looking down "so Miss. Waldorf she got the money?" the policewoman asked "yeah then she came to the art studio and handed the money to Reuben and Reilly then they untied me and let us go. As we were walking out Reuben said something about Blair. I flipped and hit him, then the next thing I knew I was being hit with a baseball bat and Blair was screaming. I didn't care what happened to me I was only worried about what would happen to her" Chuck said a worried look appearing across his face. The policewoman had seen Chuck many times and never really showed him any. She thought that he was just a spoiled rich brat who got whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it. But this time she genuinely felt sorry for him. Maybe he didn't deserve being held for ransom. She only realised this when he said that last sentence 'I didn't care what happened to me I was only worried about what would happen to her' it upset her how sad he sounded like he'd let Miss. Waldorf down "Mr. Bass Miss. Waldorf is ok. Shes unharmed. You don't need to worry" the policewoman said "I know I know I just worry about her that's all, she means everything to me I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her" he murmured "well nothings gonna happen to her so you don't need to worry" the policewoman said calmly. "Well thank you Mr. Bass you can see Miss. Waldorf now if you like?" the policeman asked "urm yeah ok" Chuck said "shes down the hallway in the family room shes just finished being questioned" the policewoman replied smiling. Chuck smiled and got up and headed to the door. His stomach hurt whenever he moved. He had cracked ribs and he had large bruises too but nothing was going to stop him from seeing _his_ Blair. He had to make sure that they were ok. He staggered down the hospital hallway and was looking for the family room when suddenly he heard probably his favourite sound in the whole world. Blair's happy and high pitched scream "CHUCK!!!" suddenly Chuck found a small brunette dressed in skinny jeans, beige Ugg boots, a black strappy top and a long grey cardigan and her hair loosely tied in a ponytail running up to him "hey" he managed before she flew into his arms. He let out a loud yelp. She quickly jumped back "what... what's wrong Chuck?" Blair asked suddenly terrified that she'd hurt him. Chuck sucked in a large breath before he explained "cracked ribs and a broken arm". He lifted his broken arm up "oh my god Chuck I am so sorry I... I didn't know" Blair pleaded "it's ok" Chuck soothed. Blair began to sob "Blair, it's ok, I'm ok. Don't cry please baby" Chuck pleaded "I'm sorry" Blair sobbed wiping her eyes with her cardigan sleeve. Chuck walked closer to her and lifted her chin up in the palm of his un-broken hand. "Hey" she opened her eyes at the sound of his voice "hey what have you got to be sorry for? If it wasn't for you I would've still been in there" he soothed "I know" Blair sobbed "come here" Chuck said pulling Blair into a light hug and let her cry into his shirt "it's ok baby I'm here now" he soothed.


	5. Happily Ever After

Blair stood at the window. She was wrapped in a purple double duvet sheet gazing out over the golf course that faced their mansion/villa. He came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. "So what do you think?" Chuck finally asked Blair "it's fabulous" Blair replied "I'm glad you like it. We were meant to be staying here last year you know?" Chuck informed Blair "you mean when we were going to Europe?" Blair asked "yeah" Chuck replied as he placed another kiss on her shoulder. She turned her head and let him kiss her. After a while he pulled away "what are you thinking about right now?" he asked "hmm... you, me and when we have to go back to reality" Blair sighed on the last part "well we can stay for as long as you like baby" Chuck smiled "but what about school?" Blair asked "what about it?" Chuck asked "well..." Blair started but never finished as her mouth was captured by Chuck's. A short while later they both pulled away. Blair smiled but it wasn't like her usual smile. This looked like a sad smile to Chuck. He took one of his hands from around her waist and lifted it up to her chin "Hey what's wrong?" he asked "nothing" Blair replied and pulled a fake smile. "Blair I know your scared baby. I know that seeing me like that on the floor getting the crap out of me terrified you but I promise nothing like that will ever happen again ok? Reuben and Reilly are locked up ok? There not gonna hurt us again. Your safe now" Chuck soothed "I know, I know I was just thinking about the interview I had to give. I said some pretty incriminating stuff..." Blair said "it's ok Blair. Your gonna be ok. Nothings gonna happen, I won't let it" Chuck soothed as he kissed her shoulder again "Reilly and Reuben. They're gone. They're going to jail for 10 years Blair. That was Sergeant Smith on the phone before. Apparently the judge showed them no mercy" Chuck explained "I still don't understand why we didn't have to go to court" Blair said "because we didn't do anything wrong honey. We gave the information they needed and they got it on tape" Chuck explained. Blair then kissed Chuck. After a while Chuck pulled away and held her closer to him "were gonna be ok this time you know Chuck" she smiled "I know we will" he replied as he kissed her neck "we already are" he whispered against her skin. Then he took her back to bed.

A few hours later Blair woke up to find no Chuck next to her. She quickly became worried. "Chuck?" she called worriedly. Chuck ran into the room with a worried look on his face "what? What happened? Blair are you ok?" he ran over to her and kneeled on the floor next to the bed "yeah, yeah I just... I just didn't know where you were and I... I just got..." Chuck finished the sentence for her "scared?" "Yeah" she blushed "its ok Blair. It's ok to be scared. But don't worry I'm going nowhere I'll never leave you ever again. I promise" Chuck promised. Blair smiled at Chuck and he smiled back at her. Then he got up and kissed her forehead. "Oh by the way your mom's on the phone" he said with a smirk on his face "oh" Blair sighed. She could only imagine what an exciting Chuck had had with her mother. It would've gone a little something like this:

Blair's phone rang; Chuck (being the caring boyfriend that he is) picks it up and answers it.

"Hello Blair Waldorf's phone" he said happily "CHARLES BARTHOLEMEW BASS!!!!" Eleanor shrieked down the phone at the daring young boy "Mrs Rose. How lovely of you to call" Chuck replied a smirk forming on his face "WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER AD WHY ARE YOU ANSWERING HER PHONE?!!!" Eleanor yelled "she's absolutely fine you don't need to worry. She's perfectly safe, she's with me" Chuck answered happily. He could only imagine how furious she must be "AND WHERE EXACTLEY ARE _YOU_?" she asked I an aggressive tone "in Tuscany" Chuck replied "TUSCANY?!!" Eleanor was back to shrieking again "yes Tuscany. In Italy" Chuck said "I KNOW WHERE TUSCANY IS" Eleanor yelled "ok" Chuck said sarcastically. He was very happy with his new game: see how wound up I can get Eleanor Waldorf/Rose. "AND WHY ARE YOU ANSWERING HER PHONE FOR HER?!!" Eleanor asked "because she's asleep at the moment" Chuck said as he glanced at his watch. It was 4.30. "At 4.30?" Eleanor asked shocked "yes Mrs. Rose. She's had a very invigorating day" Chuck replied referring to Blair and his 4 ½ hours of love making that they did earlier in the day before they both passed out. "PUT HER ON THE PHONE THIS INSTENT!!!" Eleanor shouted "but she's asleep" Chuck pleaded. No way was he going to wake Blair Waldorf up for anything. Not even her mother. "I DON'T CARE" Eleanor shrieked. Chuck was about to protest when he heard Blair calling his name "I'll be right back" he said.

"Do you want me to tell her that your asleep and don't feel very well?" he asked. Blair thought about it for a moment before replying with a "no. I suppose we have to let people know that were still alive" Blair sighed "ok I'll be right back" Chuck announced as he exited the room. Blair suddenly became very scared. She was about to talk to her mother for the first time in three weeks. This was not going to go well. Chuck entered again and handed the phone to Blair. "Mom hi..." Blair was cut off by her mother screaming "BLAIR CORNELIA WALDORF WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN TUSCANY WITH CHARLES BASS?" "Were urm were kinda on vacation" Blair answered sarcastically "AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON VACATION. ITS NEARLY GRADUATION BLAIR" Eleanor shouted "oh I know mom and Chuck and I do intend to be back for graduation..." Blair was interrupted again by her mother "GRADUATION IS NEXT WEEK. YOU AND CHARLES HAVE BEEN GONE FOR NEARLY A MONTH!!!" Eleanor bellowed "I know we just..." "NOT EVEN A PHONECALL. I HAVE BEEN GOING OUT OF MY MIND WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!!" Eleanor shouted "I texted you weeks ago and told you that we were ok" Blair shouted back "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME YOUNG LADY" Eleanor screamed "don't take that tone with me then!!!" Blair screamed back "EXCUSE ME?!!!" Eleanor asked "I said: don't take that tone with me then" Blair repeated "OH I CAN SEE WHAT A LOVELY IMPACT CHARLES HAS HAD ON YOUR BEHAVIOUR!!!" Eleanor shouted "you leave him out of this!!!" Blair shouted back "THAT'S ENOUGH YOUNG LADY YOU ARE TO PACK YOUR THINGS AND COME HOME TODAY" Eleanor ordered "NO. We will come back just before graduation. Goodbye" Blair yelled before ending the call and slamming the phone back down on the bed. "Urgh!!" she huffed. Chuck having closely watched the argument from the bed frame quickly rushed over to Blair to try to stop her from having a meltdown. "Blair" he said calmly sitting on the end of the bed. "Blair are you ok?" he asked expecting to be hit. "She wants us to go back" Blair informed Chuck "oh" Chuck sympathised. "Well were not going" Blair said calmly "what?" Chuck asked "we'll leave just in time to be back for graduation" Blair replied calmly "urm ok" Chuck responded before he got up from the bed and exited the room again "where are you going?" Blair asked. A minute later Chuck entered the room carrying a large black and white box neatly tied with a large pink bow. "What... What's this?" Blair asked as Chuck walked over to the bed with the box in arms "open it and find out" Chuck said as he placed the box down on the bed. Blair grabbed the box and pulled the bow off then took the lid of the box and gasped. "Do you like it?" he asked as she pulled a strapless red cocktail dress out from the box and held it up to her slender frame "I... it's absolutely beautiful Chuck" Blair happily squealed. "I'm just glad you like it" Chuck smiled as Blair giggled.

A few hours later Chuck took Blair for a walk on the beach. They were holding hands and Blair was holding her red stilettos. Neither of them had said a word since they left. They just smiled and walked along the beach. The waves were peaceful as they collided with the sand. They had been walking for about 15 minutes when Blair suddenly noticed it. There in the middle of the sand was a chequered blanket with candles around it. On the blanket sat a large picnic basket. Blair gasped and looked at Chuck who was still smiling "is this for us?" Blair asked. They both knew the answer to this question because there wasn't another house for at least 2 miles. "Yep" Chuck answered. Blair squealed as Chuck led her over to it. When they both sat down Chuck opened the picnic basket and pulled out a bottle of champagne and two glasses and poured them both a glass "look over there" Chuck said as he handed a glass to Blair and pointed to the sea. Blair gasped. There in the distance was the sun setting into the sea. "Oh my God Chuck this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!!!" Blair squealed "well I'm just glad you like it" Chuck smiled. Blair tuned to face Chuck and kissed him "why are you so good to me?" Blair asked "because you deserve to be treated well" Chuck smiled and Blair blushed "you didn't have to do all this" Blair said as Chuck took another sip of his champagne "yes I did. I wanted it to be special" Chuck replied "wanted what to be special?" Blair asked suddenly very confused "this" he replied as he dug in his pocket and pulled out a long Tiffany's box. Blair squealed again "Blair Cornelia Waldorf" he opened the box "I love you" he finished. Blair smiled. Chuck took the bracelet out of the box, took Blair's wrist and slid the bracelet onto it. Then he turned the bracelet around so that Blair could see the inscription on it. _I Love You _Blair looked at Chuck with tears in her eyes "I love you too" Blair sniffed wiping a tear away with her thumb. Chuck then leaned in and kissed her again "I never told you properly" he smiled. Blair kissed him again and they fell back onto the blanket.

_Sorry to wake all of you kiddies but Gossip Girl has probably the BIGGEST NEWS EVER!!! _

_Has anybody been wondering where Blair and Chuck have disappeared off to? Well there both in Tuscany staying in some mansion on Chuck's own private estate. And how do I know all of this? Well I have pictures and very reliable sources. Anyway don't worry you little head kiddies they are coming back. Supposedly for graduation. Wow this year's Grad party will be one to remember._

_Until then, you know you love me_

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

The End xxxx

Ok guys well that was it. Thank you all soooo much for adding this story to your favorites and reviewing. I love you all sooo much. BTW if any of you think that I should do another chapter about when they go back to New York just let me know. Love you all.

3 3 3 3


	6. Apology

Apology:

Hey guys, so I am so so so so sorry about this chapter taking forever but I have seriously been sooo busy with my homework, revising, coursework etc. But I promise to have the next chapter up asap.

Love you guys

Xoxo 3


End file.
